


Christmas Special

by booboolius



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cameras, Christmas, It's not what you think, Other, they're both probably out of character but i don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booboolius/pseuds/booboolius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when you try to catch santa coming down your chimney but you catch kanae instead #relatable</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misu/gifts).



The day was December 24th, time 11:25am. It was the night before Christmas and this year Seidou was ready to capture Santa--no, not as in ‘hold captive’. He’d set up his camera at the base of the staircase and aimed it toward the chimney.

His plan was to capture Santa Claus on tape while he was delivering presents and subsequently post said tape on YouTube. “I’m sure,” he whispered to himself as he tiptoed down the stairs in his footie pajamas to join the camera, “that if I get footage of this Santa Claus fellow and post it on the internet, I’ll be famous.” He, at one point, considered recording himself eating Santa Claus but thankfully he decided against it.

Seidou heard a shuffle come from the chimney and readied his camcorder. Shaking in anticipation, he aimed the camera right at the firebox and waited. Both the Christmas tree and the table with the milk and cookies were in the frame and Seidou would have preferred them out but that didn’t matter now.

Two feet in greasy black shoes landed in his brick fireplace. He furrowed his eyebrows at this, as he believed Santa Claus was not supposed to wear greasy black shoes. Eventually a short slim figure crawled out of the fireplace and dusted itself off.

Kanae coughed quietly into a handkerchief upon exiting the chute. Their young ghoul lungs were not accustomed to such smokey smoke. They reached back behind them and yanked a giant red bag out from the chimney chute. It landed with a loud thud on the brick firebox and Kanae scowled, cursing the inanimate object under their breath for being so noisy.

Could this be Seidou’s beloved Santa Claus? He sure didn’t think so. This wasn’t the jolly old saint he was expecting to see! Seidou stood up quickly, slipping and nearly falling because his footie pajamas slipped a lot on the hardwood floor. He crushed the camera with his foot, he didn’t care about concealing his presence anymore.

“Scheiße…!” cursed a surprised Kanae. They weren’t expecting anyone to be awake in the house at this time of night. Turning back to the source of the loud sound, Kanae found themselves within arms-reach of what appeared to be an adult wearing emoji footie pajamas. This was quite a sight.

Now he was pretty sure, pretty sure that this was not Santa Claus. But there was still hope. Tears streaming down his face, Seidou choked, “S-Santa?”

Kanae almost shook their head but instead they decided to play along. They knew a few things about Santa Claus from all the Santa Claus rp they had done in the past couple months. “Yes. I am Santa Claus. Ho ho ho.”

Seidou’s eyes widened “Santa?! Is it really you?”

“Yes,” replied Kanae as they straightened their posture. “It is I. Ho ho ho.”

Seidou was still crying, but these tears were now tears of joy. He practically jumped up and down, he was so excited he’d finally met Santa Claus. There was so much he wanted to say to Santa, but he knew the jolly old saint had to get going soon. “Did you bring me the present I asked for?”

“Of course,” Kanae responded while reaching into their red sack and blindly searching for a present. They weren’t looking for anything in particular. They didn’t know what present he wanted and they knew they couldn’t just ask him. So instead they pulled a half-empty pack of AA batteries out of the sack and handed it to him. “Here you…go.” You see, Kanae didn’t want to give Seidou a half-empty pack of AA batteries. They wanted to give him a real present! But by the time they realized it was a package of batteries, it was too late to return them to the bag and find a different gift. Seidou had already taken the half-empty package of batteries out of their hands.

Seidou gasped loudly, then started wailing and hugging Kanae tightly. He was crying onto their fancy dress shirt but he did not care. He mumbled something but since his face was buried into Kanae’s shoulder, his words could not be deciphered.

Kanae was mildly disgusted by the gesture but they didn’t say anything. “Pardon?”

Moving his head back, he cried, “Thank you so much Santa this is exactly what I wanted.” Then he buried his face back into Kanae’s shoulder and continued crying.

After a long pause, Kanae rolled their eyes, then used a free arm to carefully and as gently as possible hug the adult back. “You are welcome. Ho ho ho.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when you try to write a fic about two characters you know nothing about


End file.
